Bastard
by Frecko
Summary: A certain knights's illegitimate daughter comes to town. But maybe it is to be expected, with all that wooing...


The plot bunnies are evil creatures… they are indeed.

Disclaimer: Nope. Merlin aint mine.

* * *

Prologue

_That bastard. Really. He's such a fucking bastard._

Lucy reached the city walls. She didn't hesitate when she walked in, head high.

_I mean, I bet he can't even remember her name. _She smirked. _Oh I'll give him a surprise._

She had tried to find out where he was "hiding", and boy was she surprised to know. A knight of Camelot. How noble.

_From what mother has told me, he sounds like anything but a knight._

Suddenly she stopped, lost in thought. And realized where she was. It was a magnificent view. People hadn't exaggerated when they told stories of it. You could hear the people talking. Gossiping. Trading. Living. It was indeed a magical place. Pretty ironic, since this was Camelot.

_Apparently magic is outlawed in Camelot. _She snorted. _Pretty stupid law, if you ask me._

Her eyes fell on a scene going on at the market place. A little boy was holding his mother's hand, afraid of all the unfamiliar sounds. But the mother reassured him, comforted him. To many people, this would seem sweet, but for Lucy, it was just another reminder of her anger. She turned around and walked away, her mind set on revenge.

She found her way through the big palace. A lot of people passed by, and some of them looked as if they were about to ask her if she needed help. Ha! Needed help? Help was a sign of weakness, and she certainly wasn't weak. She was just about to round yet another corner when she saw the guards outside the Courtroom. _Here we go._

It was pretty easy to get the guards to open the doors. She had a certain talent for getting people to do what she wanted, a certain… charm. And let's just say she didn't get it from her mother.

Chapter 1

Percival was the kind of guy who minded his own business. But then again, what do you do, when someone's business bursts in your door? Well, it technically wasn't _his_ door.

It was just a normal meeting. They were sitting at the round table, something Arthur had insisted they got moved to Camelot. To the left of Percival was an empty spot. Nobody sat there anymore. It was usually tradition to let the chair remain, in memory of the deceased. As an honor. But nobody had dared put a chair there. It was a shame, really. Nobody deserved that honor more than Lancelot. The noblest of them all. But then _it _happened. They didn't talk about it. But Percival, as quiet as he might be, wasn't that dumb. Lancelot would never have betrayed Arthur. But he didn't say anything. He just sat there, playing ignorant.

The doors opened, revealing a girl. She was probably 13, 14 years old? Her brown hair was put in a ponytail, and she was wearing pants. Quite unusual. But most of all, she seemed angry.

"So this is the famous Knights of The Round Table, eh?" That was what they were called. A nice and simple name. The girl walked closer, eying them. She seemed to be enjoying herself, even though she was angry.

"Sir Elyan, the king's brother-in-law." She looked at him skeptically. "You aren't a real knight, are you?" An evil smile played upon her lips."I mean, noble. But then again, the most of you aren't." She shrugged."Let me guess. You only became a knight, because the king was in love with your dear sister?" But she didn't allow him to answer and left him, happy that to see him struggling not to let her get to him.

"Oh, Sir Percival. So strong. But not very violent unless necessary. Or, that's what I've heard." It was true, Percival didn't enjoy killing others, or seeing them in pain. But who did? "And quiet. One would think you to be… stupid." Her sympathetic smile didn't help very much. "Aw, but that's okay." She talked to him, like she would a little child. Percival wasn't very bothered. He was a calm person. He let her say whatever she wanted. When the girl saw she wouldn't get anything out of him, she moved on.

She walked past the empty chair, where Gaius usually sat. But today he was out helping a patient. A tree had fallen down on a house. The wind had been wicked last night. It was one of the things they were discussing today.

When Arthur saw she was nearing Guinevere, he spoke up:"I'm sorry, but what is it you want?" He tried to sound polite, but didn't quite succeed. "Oh, am I bothering you?" She tried with the puppy face. Of course, with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm just a little girl, who wants to see the famous Knights of the Round Table. It's my biggest dream." She dared him to beat that, and of course he couldn't.

"It must be a dream come true. I mean, you were just a lowly servant, and see you know. Who would have guessed that in a thousand years? A servant for queen." Her tone was nice, but underneath her words, it was clear. It was accusing. And Guinevere noticed this. The girl smiled at her, not wanting to say something distinctly bad about the queen.

"The king himself. It's an honor. It must have been hard for you to lose your father like that. I mean, living without a father is horrible, no matter the age. Am I right?" Arthur nodded, not showing any emotion. She was right about that. "Because a father is a very important factor in one's life." She seemed rather angry, when she said that. But afterwards, she seemed a little sad. The crack in the facade was very quickly rebuilt, and she continued her rampage.

"Merlin," she said his name slowly."The servant. Fancy seeing you here." Merlin seemed undisturbed. "You're so loyal, are you not? Maybe even as loyal as the knights. I guess you have as much right to be here as them. But that doesn't change the fact that you can't fight." He shrugged. "I wonder how you've survived this long." She walked away, leaving the question unanswered, hanging in the air.

"Sir Leon. The knight that never dies." Leon looked at her questioning. "I mean, so many other knights have died in combat, for their country. But you survived, even though you've been through so much. That doesn't make you any less brave, just… lucky." Leon processed what she was saying."I'm guessing that's what you want when you get knighted. To serve your country for as long as you can. It doesn't matter that you die. It's just a bonus if you live long enough to see the day when you're too old to fight." She smiled at him, not very reassuring."I'm sure you will."

She chuckled when she reached Gwaine. "Oh yes, last, but not least, Sir Gwaine." Her words were filled with venom. "So noble." She snorted. "I wonder what you've done your whole life. Gotten drunk in taverns, wooing women, then accidently saving Camelot. Oh, right, and then gotten knighted." No one dared interrupt, telling her it wasn't accidently, that Gwaine didn't do that kind of stuff so much anymore. Because partially, she was rather frightening, and partially because they reckoned it would just amuse her.

"Now you've got money. Isn't that what you've always wanted? You can drink as much as you'd like. As long as you just practice a bit swordfight once in a while." She waited a little. "Please, do tell. Am I totally off?"

Instead of answering her question, he asked her one, not bothering to be polite."Who are you?"

"Oh, didn't I say?" She put her hand out."I'm Lucy, your daughter."

* * *

So… watcha think? Should I continue? Any ideas?

Frecko


End file.
